dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Mythology of Stationery Voyagers
Given the allegorical and supernatural nature of the events in Stationery Voyagers, much of the work requires its own mysterious phenomena to explain certain events. Below is a list of the most common recurring themes of the series. Recurring elements Phantomitics The process of "artificial reincarnation," or "mechanization," is referenced frequently as being the process by which souls are trapped in soul-container "S-chips." This is revealed to be how Mechanical Pencils are made within the universe of the story. "Phantomitic fields" are also discussed as a sort of invisible, enhanced ectoplasm, which allows creatures without arms and legs to balance and hold things as if they did. This is provided as a way to explain away how the Voyagers can behave in a human manner, in spite being as limbless as the VeggieTales cast. Librions Main article: Librion A Librion is a robotic body that is designed with a slot for S-chip cartridges to be inserted in, which allows the soul inside that given S-chip to have control over that robotic body's cybernetic brain. Mechanical Pencil bodies allow the souls of Stationery beings to use their phantomars just the same as they did when they were living. Lead-Balzhite Lead-Balzhite, the highly-efficient radioactive fuel that both Mechanical Pencils (a.k.a., "mechies") and various ships within the story's universe operate on, is another recurring event. Outer Reality Outer Reality is referred to from time to time, and the three universes of Metabeautalium/Alto/Heaven, Depositalium/Darko/Hell, and Physicalia are viewed as being onion-shaped bubbles that occupy the majority of the essence of Outer Reality. The universes are alluded to as being finite entities of sizes so massive as to make them appear infinite. The Muellex The Muellex (mull-''lex'') and its effects on the nearby Inktacto star system make it to be of particular concern. It is what enables much of the special abilities of the Bindaf 3000 and the mini-muellexic fields that have been employed to provide a substitute for handcuffs and have even been used for freezing time. Mikloche Mikloche abilities for Whiteouts and the nature of how Mikloche works as well as the energy absorption powers of Ooze Pens are more of the mechanics unique to the story's universe. Numbers 86 In the Stationery Voyagers universe, "86" represents idealism, prominence, emergency, and desperation. * The top speed of the Bindaf 3000 is Mach 86. ** Note: Mach numbers for Stationery vessels are determined by how many times over 700 mornots of distance the ships can travel in an hour. (Synchronized on all worlds by the Muellex to be the same amount of time.) The "700 mornots" measurement is revealed to be the equivalent of 743 miles per hour (1,193 KmpH). While the Stationery beings are aware that the speed of sound is relative, they use the 743 MPH benchmark for their vessels. * According to VirtueScience.com, ancient tablets with 86 notches on them are believed by modern scholars to be ancient pregnancy calendars. For women of that time, the great day of ideals was when they finally gave birth to their children, and hence were no longer pregnant. 64 The number 64 represents expectation, especially of speed. It also represents realism, the mundane, standards, commonality, etc. * The top speed of most space vessels in the Inktacto system built on Statios or Markerterion is Mach 64. * When Mitchell and Eliot hop aboard a plane to Kentalky, they are aboard Flight #864. Quite literally, they are in a hurry, but the plane can only fly them there so fast. * In Ciem 2, Miriam Flippo also escaped persecution aboard a Flight #864. * The Kama Sutra's lists of positions ends with the 64th description. * Chess has 64 spaces to a board. * In computer science, MIME content encoding uses a base-64 system. * 64 AD is when Seneca first declared that all men, including slaves, were created equal. * Human DNA has 64 codons. * 64 is a number of huge relevance to "the way certain things are" in both Taoism and Hinduism. * King David faces the reality of needing to be delivered from his enemies by God in Psalm 64. 22 The number 22 represents shortcomings, frustrations, failures, ambitions, potential, direction, goals, etc. This is due to it being the difference between 86 and 64. * Numerologists speculate that the number 22 has significance to determining personality. According to Wikipedia, a "22" individual often feels to be coexisting in two worlds at once, one fantastic and the other mundane. * Jesus, when speaking of his anguish in the New Testament, references Psalm 22. * Protocol paradox is often called "catch-22." Diseases Vornsid's disease First discovered by the Xylien Society, Vornsid's disease is a rare medical condition that causes brain tumors in Stationery beings. Exactly what causes it or what propels its manifestation remains unclear, but it has claimed a small number of victims on both Statios and Neothode. It remains unknown if the disease is contagious or if it is genetic. What is known of it is that it often leads to hallucinations in its victims, as well as detachment from reality. Victims of Vornsid's include: * Marvin Consto: Clandish Consto's unreliable father, who had frequent fantasies of being trapped in the woods/chased by a predator and recurring sessions of sleepwalking. * Valerie Consto: Clandish's socialite mother, who would sometimes be caught by Clandish serving imaginary donuts to imaginary party guests. * Huli Rubblindo: Arnold Rubblindo's father, who began to experience more generalized problems Buliod's disease An STD that renders Stationeries infertile, it can spread about as easily as hepatitis spreads to Mantithians; and it seems to be particularly prone to infecting Whiteouts. Astrabolo even attempts to use it as a tool of genocide. Futuristic angels and demons The battles between the angels and demons are also of unique structure, as are the depictions of them as space-age-suited warriors with helmets and full-body armor. * The angels don't have wings in this story's world, except when told to assume the form of a winged man. * They seldom take their helmets off, but when they do; their hair is made of violent, small, blue lightning bolts and their eyes are like strobe lights. * Their skin is depicted as being elephant-gray by default; but they can alter their appearances upon divine command to take on less-overwhelming forms. * Evil angels are simply commanded to become invisible and flee the scene. They are seldom allowed to reveal themselves visibly to human or Stationery eyes. * The wars of the angels usually happen in an invisible field near the most notable visible events. Chameleons The theme of chameleons, is constant throughout. Evil spirits often are said to pay tribute to "The Vile Chameleon," a being often thought of to be the Devil. In fact, after appearing as a snake to deceive Meelia (the story's equivalent of Eve), he then takes the form of a chameleon to taunt Dabor (Adam), thus corrupting both. Through cultural evolution on Statios, tie-dye becomes symbolic of evil, mainly of promiscuous sex. This connection is made by the fact that the generally modesty-loving culture of the planet's inhabitants equates devils and prostitutes with being able to: "...change their tune or their shades and colors to appropriately damn their situation..." This is another way of saying that they're deceptive and manipulative. This is largely why Balleni Points is booed by actively conservative pro-family groups on Statios after she appears on a stage in a tie-dye outfit. Zebras Main article: Lightning Zebra Legend Zebras with lightning patterns that are able to project lightning are called Lightning Zebras. The Lightning Zebra is a symbolic figure which featured in a dream that the prophet Sorbiko had. This legend foretells Minshus' death, as well as the destinies of Clandish Consto and Richard Ribando. The Inktactillia The Inktactillia alludes frequently to events similar to those found in the Bible; modified into allegoric form just enough to suit the Voyagers' universe. The Minshan Writings, referred to frequently throughout the series, are a compilation of writings from all of the planets except for Drizad. Minshan Writings Together, the Minshan Writings of each world function as a Bible for that world. The Trimalus himself intervenes in the writing and compilation of Minshan Writings for all the worlds, allowing for them to be as consistent with each other as possible while still being written with bias to their given worlds' history and cultures. A Statian Bible, for example, contains pre-incarnate Minshus history for the world of Statios as the basis of most of its "Old Testament." It's "New Testament" contains Mantithian history per what is relevant to be known on Statios, and history on other worlds per what is important to know. Its epistles are mostly specific to Statians, for Statians are the only audience that the Statian epistle writers were able to reach. The "bibles" on Markerterion, Neothode, Mantith, and Whixtitout were designed in a similar fashion. In spite this, Mantithians begin to act as if Minshan religion were exclusive to their world. The other worlds are reluctant to make such an assumption. Each of the different versions of the Minshan Writings bears striking similarities as it retells the events of the life of Minshus. In spite their cultural slants, each is similar in how it bears relevance to the universe's structure. As Voyagers was being proposed to be written, deliberate Bible allusions were thrown into these "Minshan Writings," as a way to add a comprehensive and noteworthy amount of religious study into the equation of the speculative scenarios that the series already presents. Bubblespeck and Sprucethirst Main articles: Bubblespeck Gum and Sprucethirst Bubblespeck is a chewing gum company whose main factory is adjacent to the Goldsen family's home in Port Metaball. In spite years of innocence, Pinkella Goldsen is dismayed and disillusioned when she learns that her family's company is secretly involved in drug trafficking. It is owned and operated by Fuschion Goldsen, Pinkella's father. Her mother, Rosetta, is also involved in the business' underground; but to a lesser degree. Sprucethirst is Bubblespeck's economic rival, making both candy and air fresheners. The operators are bitter enemies of the Goldsens. However, Bubblespeck and Sprucethirst end up in a shaky alliance when the YPL sets up the terrorist organization la-Qualda to turn the two into fronts for its numerous illegal activities. This is achieved through setting up Corphel Frank as the new operator of Bubblespeck via murdering the Goldsen family and by blackmailing the president of Sprucethirst by making illicit sex videos of the daughters of his company's employees. The latter move results in Boris Bovinez's suicide and in his daughter Katrina being adopted by the Xylien society. Bubblespeck is a parody of the Primatech Paper Company in NBC's Heroes, and Sprucethirst is a parody of Pinehearst in that same series. See also * Artificial mythology Category: Mythology of Stationery Voyagers